


[Podfic] quite so new a thing

by AshesandGhost



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Piercings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tattoos, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has got it really bad for Jensen, the hot, tattooed guy working at the local bookstore. But it takes some good timing and extreme weather conditions for him to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] quite so new a thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gypsy_sunday for writing this awesome fic!

Podfic of quite so new a thing, by gypsy_sunday (radiophile). (for my "snowed in" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quitesonewathing.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quite%20so%20new%20a%20thing.m4b)


End file.
